Conventional golf balls can be divided into several general classes: (a) solid golf balls having one or more layers, and (b) wound golf balls. Solid golf balls include one-piece balls, which are easy to construct and relatively inexpensive, but have poor play characteristics and are thus generally limited for use as range balls. Two-piece balls are constructed with a generally solid core and a cover, and are generally the most popular with recreational golfers because they are very durable and provide maximum distance. Balls having a two-piece construction are commonly formed of a polymeric core encased by a cover. Typically, the core is formed from polybutadiene that is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate, other similar crosslinking agents and additives. These balls are generally easy to manufacture, but are regarded as having limited play characteristics. Solid golf balls also include multi-layer golf balls that are comprised of a solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers. These balls are regarded as having an extended range of play characteristics.
Wound golf balls are generally preferred by many players due to their high spin and soft “feel” characteristics. Wound golf balls typically include a solid, hollow, or fluid-filled center, surrounded by a tensioned elastomeric material and a cover. Wound balls generally are more difficult and expensive to manufacture than solid two-piece balls.
A variety of golf balls have been designed by manufacturers to provide a wide range of play characteristics, such as compression, velocity, “feel,” and spin. These characteristics can be optimized for various playing abilities. Some of the most common components that manufacturers have addressed for optimizing and/or altering the play characteristics of golf balls are the polymer components present in modern golf ball construction, in particular, golf ball centers and/or cores.
In addition to changing center or core ingredients to affect golf ball performance characteristics, a number of patents have issued that are directed towards modifying covers used in forming golf balls. The most common polymers used by manufacturers in golf ball covers have been ionomers such as SURLYN®, commercially available from E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Co. of Wilmington, Del. Manufacturers have also investigated the use of alternative polymers such as polyurethane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334, 673 discloses the use of two categories of polyurethane available on the market, i.e. thermoset and thermoplastic polyurethanes, for forming golf ball covers and, in particular, thermoset polyurethane covered golf balls made from a composition of polyurethane prepolymer and a slow-reacting amine curing agent, and/or a difunctional glycol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,187 discloses a golf ball with a core and a cover which is foimed from two separate inner and outer layers. The inner layer is molded over the core and is formed from ionomer resin. The outer layer is molded over the inner layer and is formed from a blend of natural or synthetic balata and a crosslinkable elastomer such as polybutadiene. The elastomer is thermally crosslinked with a metallic salt of an unsaturated fatty acid, such as zinc diacrylate, and a crosslinking initiator such as organic peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,673 discloses a golf ball made from a composition of a polyurethane prepolymer and a slow-reacting polyamine curing agent and/or a difunctional glycol. Such a golf ball has improved resiliency and shear resistance over golf balls made from conventional polyurethane formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,061 discloses a golf ball core and an enclosure of one or more layers enclosing the core, wherein at least one enclosure layer is formed of a rubber composition comprising a base rubber based on 1,4-polybutadiene having a cis-1,4-structure, an α,β-unsaturated carboxylic acid, a metal oxide, and a polymerization initiator.
U.S. Patent App. Publication No. 2003/0158340 discloses a golf ball foimed of a core and cover, which is founed mainly of diene rubber having a smaller trans structure content before the rubber is crosslinked than after the rubber is crosslinked.
A number of patents have also been issued that are directed to moisture vapor barrier layers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,488 discloses a barrier layer having a water vapor transmission rate lower than the cover, formed from polyvinylidene chloride, vermiculite, or a barrier-forming material disposed on the core through an in situ reaction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,891 discloses an impermeable packaging that limits moisture absorption by golf balls during storage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,172 and 6,132,324 disclose thin, hard ionomer-based, inner covers that offer some resistance to water vapor penetration without affecting other ball properties. U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,389 discloses a barrier layer for an air-filled or gas-filled game ball, formed from an aqueous solution of an elastomer, a dispersed exfoliated layered filler, and a surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,668 discloses an oxygen barrier layer composed of ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer. Parent U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,147 discloses a moisture vapor barrier layer wherein the primary ingredient of the intermediate layer is made from a material including polybutadiene, natural rubber, butyl-based rubber, acrylics, trans-polyisoprene, neoprene, chlorinated polyethylene, balata, multi-layer theiutoplastic films, blends of ionomers, polyvinyl alcohol copolymer and polyamides, and dispersions of acid salts of polyetheramines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,854 discloses a golf ball moisture vapor barrier layer comprising a thermoplastic or thermoset composition of microparticles dispersed in a binder.
However, there remains a need for a substantially all rubber golf ball with one or more thermosetting rubber core layers, a thermosetting rubber cover layer, wherein at least one of the layers has moisture vapor barrier properties.